exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sigma
Sigma, also known as Louise Nomos, is a Replica that has attained Akashic status. Story Creation and Death Sigma was created as an experiment ordered by Leonhart Den Anfan in order to master Replica technology and prepare for the creation of Arubboth. She was implanted with the soul of the valkyrie Brunhilde. However, the experiment was eventually cut short as Sigma died, still a child. Sigma's Soul was then taken from her body by Orden, a powerful entity that granted her a second life in the form of an Anamnesis in the palace of Memoria. Still weak and unable to feel emotions, she accepted nevertheless to defend the worlds from the forces of Chaon, an entity with mastery over oblivion and its Specters. The Girl and the Demon Lord Sigma saved several Planes from Specters, making Mementos with people such as Nathan Anagma, Raven and Shiruka. One especially interesting case, though, was the Demon Lord Asmodea who attempted to manipulate Sigma into freeing her from her seal, but quickly took a liking to her. Asmodea taught Sigma about emotions, desire and lust, and started to awaken her humanity. With that, Sigma fell in love with the young Anamnesis Tony Sabel, but ended up temporarily losing him as he fell to Chaon. Desperate to save him, she eventually crossed his path and broke Chaon's influence over him, declaring her love to him, agreeing to share him with Asmodea of course. Fall and Renewal However, Sigma showed signs of weakness when she revived her past due to Chaon's machinations, and ended up making a deal with him to forget, slowly turning her into a Specter and depriving her of feelings as well. Sigma almost fell into darkness, but the presence of Joshua Skye saved her, as he shattered her mind and allowed her to conquer her inner Specter Xeisoul. With her newfound conviction, her new allies and the powerful Great Spirit Phoenix, as well as the advice of the mysterious Devon Loane, Sigma confronted Chaon and with the help of her friends and Mementos, almost defeated him ; however, he was saved by Orden. Sigma returned to Memoria, determined to understand the truth about this place. Saving the Lost Sigma kept helping various universes, growing in strength and empathy. She helped Tony conquer Onyxt, his own Specter, freed Asmodea from the grasp of Pietro de Valencia, and defeated the powerful Qliphoth from the Books of Tenkuro. The last of them, Genesion, asked Sigma to resurrect his creator Raziel Tenkuro in exchange for her help, which she agreed to. She also encountered Rosa Sakana, with whom she quickly developed a close bond. Sigma also discovered Devon's story and his struggle in order to break the endless war between Orden and Chaon. Finally, she met Isaiah Nomos, an enigmatic mage who turned out to be a distant ancestor and a progenitor of her lineage, as well as Orden and Chaon's. Isaiah trained Sigma and told her about Orden and Chaon's, as well as Devos's intentions. The Final Battle Armed with her allies' willpower as well as the power of True-Name Summoning : Self she obtained from Orden and Devon, Sigma confronted Orden and Chaon and managed to incapacitate them, starting to absorb their contradicting essences. However, Devon, who sought the same thing, performed the same ritual, causing Sigma and Devon to be trapped in a cosmic void for a final battle. Finally, Sigma won and seized control over the dual essences. After briefly encountering Seraph Ophiel, Sigma woke up almost omnipotent. She used her powers to fix Orden and Chaon, bring back Raziel Tenkuro as promised, and become Memoria's last guardian, watching over all universes for the resurgence of similar threats. A few weeks later, she would help the young Lonan Darcia, burning with a similar motivation, with his task by giving him the Book of Hina. Sigma at Rest After losing a bet with Asmodea, Sigma agreed to become a Succubus by her side. She encountered several of Asmodea's succubi, including the alluring Noble Dekarabia and the cute Ruby. Content with her place, Sigma now lives alongside Asmodea and spends most of her free time with her, although she still often trains with Raziel. Much later, Sigma would also bear a child from Tony. This child would turn out to be Heather Sabel. Through the magic of Adrianne Medeah's Memory Fountain, Sigma would one day see Asmodea's past, which would only deepen her bond with the Demon Lord. Appearance Sigma is a stunningly beautiful woman with long black hair tucked in ponytails as well as deep purple eyes. She wears a futuristic armor shaped like a valkyrie's, true to her nickname of cyber valkyrie. Her clothes change according to the Mementos she use. As a Succubus, her beauty is enhanced even further and she has small horns as well as a succubus tail. Her clothes - designed by Asmodea - are much more revealing as well. Personality At first, Sigma had little to no personality, but she quickly developed along two main axes : Orden's call to duty and helping others, and Asmodea's temptation and thoughts of lust. Sigma is extremely protective and driven by a desire to protect those around her. She is also quick to understand others' flaws and forgive them. Sigma is also quite lustful, true to her bond with Asmodea, and has no qualms about seducing and tempting those around her, while still acting strangely innocent about it. Sigma, however, can become quite antagonistic about those who act with entirely selfish motivations, as well as those attempt to hurt her friends and lovers. Against such enemies, as well as mindless entities such as Specters, Sigma is a foe to be feared. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Due to her existence as a Replica and an almost-perfected Amesha, Sigma is much more nimble, powerful and enduring than a normal human. * Memento Use: Sigma can use several Mementos and adopt the powers of those close to her. Most often that not, this includes Orden's massive Specter-cleaving blade, Tony's powers over light and shadow or Asmodea's water mastery. She can also through self-summoning wield her own weapon, a massive Scythe, for which she is now trained in Tenkuro-Style. * Anamnesis Powers: Sigma can also access other Anamnesis powers such as Memento creation, traveling through Memoria, and advanced abilities such as True-Name Summoning : Self. * Summon Mastery: Sigma possesses through Nomos heritage the ability to easily perform Summon Magic as shown when she almost effortlessly ties herself to the Great Spirit Phoenix. * Succubus Existence: As a Succubus, Sigma is much more alluring, has a natural Demonic Aura and possesses mastery over the element of Water. * Akashic Existence: As an Akashic existence, Sigma can alter reality at will and is conceptually Immortal. Storylines * Memoria Valkyrie marks her main appearance * Wanderer in Time shows her helping Lonan. * Pokemon Scarlet shows her as a responsible of Kastel Region's Casino hotel, as well as a powerful Laureate specialized in Water-type Pokemon. She has unknown ties to Team Lambda. Trivia * Sigma is one of the first characters to have explicitely attained the Akashic status in a Storyline. Category:Character Category:Spirit Realm Category:Nomos Category:Akasha Category:Replica